A method for the electrophoresis of the von Willebrand protein (vWP) has been developed. It consists of 2.5% agarose in a tris-glycine buffer and a 0.8% agarose stocking gel is used. Intact native vWP has been isolated and analyzed in this system. The banding pattern seen with Coumassie blue staining is reproducible. Initial experiments using IEF separated vWP have also been analyzed in this SDS-AGE system. It appears that the oligomers have the same pI as the monomer.